The Thieves And the Villains Attack
Here is the scene Where the villains and the thieves attack the heroes in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. (Later at the park, our heroes discover that they are not thieves, they just carbink and that wizard guy) Wordgirl: Wait a moment, who is that wizard? Serena: Who were those Pokémon? Gobba: Who were those guys? Clemont: They're called Carbink, the Jewel Pokémon. Luke: They must love some jewels. Simon: Maybe the wizard guy, leonard. Zorch: Even diamonds? Clemont: It's quite rare for them to appear in town like this. Diancie: They've finally found me. Twilight Sparkle: Cheer up Diancie, I know you can. Serena: So they are with the thieves, aren't they? Emerl: Yeah, go on. Diancie: Well. (Suddenly Marilyn Flame, Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy, Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III, Dr. Neo Cortex, The Psycho Rangers, The Deadly Six, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Butcher, The Whammer, Lady Redundant Woman, Granny May, Ms. Question, Dr. Two-Brains, Major Nixel, The Nixels and Dr. Blowhole) Sheldon J. Plankton: Well, well, well SpongeBob We meet again! SpongeBob: (Gasps) Plankton! Granny May: Hello Dearies! Zazz: Good to see ya! Ms. Question: Time to know the answer! Major Nixel: So Mixels at last I have them now! The Nixels: (Cackles) Mixels: (Gasps) Major Nixel! Marilyn Flame: Diancie? Did you enjoy your first time out shopping? Chuck The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: Did you miss me? Gumball: Chuck, I Thought I lost them! Terra: How did you manage to find them?! Miss Power: Enough, is enough, So let's let them have it! Serena: That Thief and the villains from before! (Marilyn's Delphox appears) Anna: Just what are you trying to do for me?! Marilyn Flame: Now. I need you to come with me. The Whammer: So we can wham things up! Diancie: I refuse! Marilyn Flame: Then I've got no choice. Go, Delphox! Chuck The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: Let's Get them what we got! (Ash sends out his pokeball) Ash Ketchum: Leave everything to me. You go on! Kraw: I'll Leave the rest to us! (Delphox uses flamethrower to attack the heroes, But our heroes mange to dodge and flee) Ash Ketchum: Run! Marilyn Flame: After them! The Butcher: They are not getting away! Ash Ketchum: Froakie, I choose you! (Ash throws a pokeball to send out froakie) Gobba: Let's do this guys both of the group, Say Max! the Fang Gang & The Flexers: Max! (They Transformed into FangMaxGang & Flexers Max) FangMaxGang: Time to Get Eaten! Aqua: Be Careful, these guys look tough. Jeanette: I'll be more careful if I we're you! Bubbles: I'll get more fighting skills! Buttercup: Yeah I'm know how this is going to be tough! Ash Ketchum: Froakie, Water Pulse! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Marilyn Flame: Use Flamethrower on those pests! The Butcher: Let's get them! (Delphox Uses Flamethrower, Also Chuck, The Whammer and The Butcher use Ketchup blaster, Wham supersonic, and meat to fire at them, however, they avoid the attacks, then Froakie Uses water pulse, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, Flexers Max & FangMaxGang Fires At Delphox and hits and land on a tree) Marilyn Flame: Well, I'm impressed. Nice Pokémon! (Pikachu and Froakie Pumped in anger, Meanwhile The Remaining Heroes Rushed to the Rhyhorn Farm) Elsa: If we might hurry, we are going to survive! Flurr: But what gonna happened if the heroes failed!? Serena: I've got an idea! Kristoff: We can use these rhyhorn, to avoid them! (Rhyhorn Wakes up and sees the remaining heroes rushing in pursuit) Serena: Rhyhorn. Please help us out! Volectro: Everyone hop on! Serena: Get on! Kristoff: Sven, Let's go! Serena: Rhyhorn, go! Clemont: Wait! (Rhyhorn and Sven Rushed in a hurry, while the rhyhorn races are racing, however, Rhyhorn and Sven moves out of the way and head to the forest) Bonnie: Clemont, don't be such a baby. (Later, our remaining heroes are safe in the forest) Bonnie: Thanks a lot, Rhyhorn! Serena: That was a big help! Kristoff: Yes, thanks to sven. Flurr: I'm glad were safe. Rapido: avoiding these villains are the bad idea. Bonnie: Bye-bye! (as rhyhorn leaves) Diancie: I hope Ash, Emerl and the others are all right. Razmo: Do not get worry diancie, they be fine. Serena: If I know Ash, he's just fine! Xion: So did Emerl. Edd: Yeah, I hope soon. Diancie: Because of me, I've put you all in great danger. Diddy Kong: It's okay, sometimes it happens. Clemont: Don't worry! Friends always help each other in a pinch! Bonnie: Hey, that's just what I was gonna say! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes